


i feel like forgetting myself tonight

by yesravenreyes (notsmokingcamellights)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, F/F, Hook-Up, La Union, One Night Stands, Summer Vacation, philippines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsmokingcamellights/pseuds/yesravenreyes
Summary: Sansa Stark is a successful editorial assistant who enjoys nights in with her husky, Lady, and clearly hasn't had a vacation in months. Cue Arianne Martell and Podrick Payne, her best friends and number one enablers who then take her on a spontaneous trip to the Philippines, in a little surf town called La Union. When a gorgeous brunette catches her attention while the three friends are out partying, Arianne and Podrick make it their personal mission to make sure Sansa doesn't go home alone that night.





	i feel like forgetting myself tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heart_nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/gifts).



“To Sansa Stark!”  
“To Sansa Stark!”  
“Back on her bullshit, once again.”   
“Hey, going out tonight wasn’t even my idea.”

And it wasn’t. Sansa shot Arianne Martell a look that she knew wouldn’t faze her and judging by the way Arianne smirked back in return, Sansa knew she just couldn’t win. Although this whole trip had been her idea, she wanted a little weekend getaway back home in California, probably a trek through Yosemite while they all camped under the stars. That way, they could easily go back to their regular lives come Monday, with barely any debauchery to speak of (and hangovers to prove a point). As a full time editorial assistant for Out Magazine, Sansa was used to working during the day and partying with the boys at night. She just thought of her weekends as sacred, often turning down nights out for nights in, binge-watching Broad City episodes with her gorgeous Siberian husky, Lady.

God, I miss her, she thought miserably, after linking arms with Podrick and Arianne as they coaxed her to down one more shot of Cuervo. Of course, her friends were an entirely different story. Podrick and Arianne were practically zombies during the week, only truly coming alive on long weekends to bug homebodies like Sansa in order to feel alive again. Pod was the resident bread sage and better half of Hot Pie Bakery Co., his and Hot Pie’s culinary brainchild of a few years. The two of them spent long hours in the kitchen all weekdays, sometimes barely seeing another soul as long as there was work to be done. Arianne on the other hand, was the sole heiress of Martell Law, a firm that specialized in addressing high profile cases involving Californian immigrants. A child of immigrants herself, little Arianne was currently uprooted from her ancestral home in Manila to eventually grow up to study law in Stanford. 

During longer breaks, Arianne visited the Philippines whenever she could, often musing about how she would have moved to La Union in another life. Talking that talk for so long had just landed Sansa on this very trip, her and Pod’s tickets to LU shouldered exclusively by Arianne. And in true Arianne fashion, she’d kept details of the trip as sparse as she could, only promising Sansa a great deal of privacy for her and her friends, and the white sand beaches Sansa knew the Philippines was famous for.

Instead, they got a room right in the heart of San Juan, La Union’s nightlife district, in a small hostel called Flotsam and Jetsam. Instead of the occasional three-to-four-piece backpacker group, Sansa was constantly surrounded by tanned, barely dressed bodies who seemed to be as foreign to LU as she was. “Kids from Manila have it all, Sans, I swear,” Arianne said when they first arrived. “This place is only a four-hour drive away from the capital. If I had my way, I’d be here every long weekend.” 

It wasn’t difficult to see why. LU was right up Arianne’s alley – huge waves greeted her daily, surfboard rentals barely cost a thing, a new restaurant seemed to pop out of thin air every month or so, and she could have third-wave coffee by the beach, served by a cute barista who also happened to be bisexual. 

Speaking of, Sansa had yet to get under Arianne’s skin on this whole trip, and she thought it her right to do just that after Arianne had dragged her away from the warmth of her precious husky. “Is she why you keep coming here?” Sansa asked, nudging Arianne toward the direction of said bisexual barista serving drinks at the counter. It wasn’t easy to spot Cruz’s long brown beach waves through the crowd, her tassel earrings dancing back and forth as she mixed cocktail after cocktail. Sansa found it cute, how Arianne always made herself appear as suave as possible whenever they grabbed a morning coffee in El Union, mirrored sunglasses on and an impeccable beach bun done. While Pod and Sansa made it a point to get a table, Arianne would lean over the counter and chat Cruz up, always making sure she took care of her order. She always retreated alone to their room at night however, so Sansa suspected there wasn’t much luck in that department. 

Arianne’s cheeks turned pink, as light as her tanned skin allowed. “For the record, Stark, she isn’t the only cute girl here. Besides, she’s busy so I’ll survive,” Arianne retorted, taking a sip of her mojito. As if to prove a point, she pursed her lips and pointed them toward the DJ booth. “There’s one right there.” 

“Holy shit, I thought I spotted her first,” Pod replied, giving Arianne a quick high-five. “We do have the same tastes, Ari.” 

“We never do seconds though, I’ve made sure of that,” Arianne replied, winking at Sansa. 

At this, Sansa punched her friend’s arm in annoyance. “Look what you did,” she answered, patting a sputtering Pod on the back. “If he goes ahead and dies of shade, it’ll be your fault.”

“At least I’ll only miss his personality and not much else,” Arianne laughed.

“I’m not doing seconds tonight, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Sansa replied, shooting Pod a very pointed look. 

He raised both arms in surrender, eyes widening. “I wasn’t asking, Sans, and I’m not planning on it either.” 

“Good,” she replied, giving Arianne a small, satisfied smile before sticking her tongue out. It wasn’t like Arianne’s claims were unfounded – Pod and Sansa had hooked up a couple of times and even tried to date for a bit. Although the sex was amazing (and continued to be, as Pod’s many hook-ups would attest to), Sansa found that they were just too similar to each other and found it strange that she sometimes felt like she was dating herself. She took Pod out for a coffee once to explain everything and that settled it; nothing had happened since then and their friendship progressed as usual. 

In a position of utter defeat, all Arianne Martell wanted to do at this point was dance. “I’ve lost, so I am taking it upon myself to go to the middle of the dance floor in front of said hot girl, so Cruz can eat her heart out. You guys are joining me, no ifs or buts,” she said, tugging her two friends just as the DJ put on “No Diggity” to start the night off.

All Sansa had to do was follow the general direction of Arianne’s ass-shaking to spot the girl she talked about, grinding against a bunch of her girl friends just behind the DJ booth. Even piss drunk she looked gorgeous, which said a lot considering Sansa never really liked brunettes as much as she used to like blondes. What really got Sansa staring was her excellent tan, which formed a couple of X’s on the back even though her orange one-piece wasn’t cut that way in the back. She probably changes every day or so, for the pictures, Sansa thought, and just as she did, the girl looked straight at her. 

Sansa looked away reflexively, hoping that her blush wasn’t noticeable through the crowd. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Pod yelled, “Dude!! Orange bikini is looking at you!” 

“Shut up, she can probably hear you!” Sansa yelled back. “Besides, it’s an orange one-piece! How do you even get laid so many times again?!”

Pod looked like he was really thinking about how to answer for a bit, and just shrugged in response. “She’s still looking at you, by the way.”

Sansa couldn’t help but look back, and the girl’s face stretched into this goofy, googly-eyed smile. “You’re really pretty!” she yelled, and even some of her friends started to take notice.

“Uh, thanks!!” Sansa replied. She couldn’t turn away now that Pod kept nudging her to talk some more, so she mustered as much mojito-induced courage as she could to go, “You’re really pretty too!”

“Thanks, I’m single!” the girl replied, goofy smile gone. As if on cue, she started grinding against one of her friends again. Even though they weren’t locking eyes anymore, Sansa felt that the girl’s attention was still on her.

“I fucking heard that,” Arianne replied, turning back to her friends. “Pod, new game plan: Sansa needs to get with her to restore balance in the universe.” 

Before Pod could respond, Sansa was already downing every last drop of her drink. Arianne is right, she thought. It’s been too long and even orange one-piece can smell it from a mile away. “All right,” she replied, head spinning. “Okay. Why the hell not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song, "Yes" by Niki Colet, which you can listen to on her Facebook page, Niki Colet Music. This fic is a belated birthday gift to my badass beta, heart_nouveau! Check out her page for updates as well :)


End file.
